Confessions & Secrets Revealed
by toonfangrl
Summary: A two-shot fic, and the chapters are not exactly similar. Summaries inside.
1. Confessions

**Finally, the weekend's here! And thank god for the Thanksgiving weekend! (You people in countries other than Canada probably want to kill me now, don't you?) Next week it'll be Flower's birthday, so I've been making a DP fic starring her (or one of her OCs, I'm not sure what she's decided. If you want to send her a PM for her birthday, you'll have to send them to me because she doesn't have an account on FanFiction. **

**Since my FOP fic "Anybody Who Cares" got so popular (4 favourites and 7 reviews! I know that's not much, but my other stories never got so popular, and so fast!), I made this. It's a bit like that-**

**Coop: Wait, you're gonna kill me?**

**Millie: I won't let you!**

**Dani: I knew you were crazy, but this is going too far!**

**-but no one dies. *turns to muses* There, happy?**

**I also got a few messages asking me to continue that, and I will. I just need to find the time and probably finish some of my other fics first.**

**Anyway, this is a bit related to some of my ideas. This will be a two-shot, so don't expect it to be over after this.**

**ChrisMcSpeed: Here's that KvK fic I mentioned in our last converstion. I hope you like it!**

**AK1028: I still can't believe you added me as a favourite! And thanks again for helping me. BTW, can you send me an article about what Jamey did? I want to use it for a school project that is a bit related to that.**

**freedom rider 20: Thanks for making us freedom riders! The kids really appreciate it!**

**Dani:Who you callin' kids? Were not that much younger than you.**

**toonfangrl: *smiles* I know. *hugs muses***

**Coop: Just read this so we can find out what the heck is up with toonfangrl.**

**Summary: We've all heard everyone say to Coop, "Why can't you be more like your sister?", but could the opposite also be true?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KvK, but Coop and Millie are my muses, along with Dannielle.**

* * *

><p>Coop Burtonburger slowly treaded up the stairs to his room with a knife in his pocket. He was grounded for the thousandth time for something he didn't do-the cat did. But who would believe him?<p>

Apparently, Coop decided that he couldn't take any more of this. Whenever he tried to foil Kat's plans, something would get destroyed, or most likely blow up, and Coop would be the one to blame. Everyone wished he was more like his little goody two-shoes sister, Millie. He decided to make everyone-especially Kat-happy by putting an end to his life. Besides, the only ones who would miss him would be Dennis, Fiona, and Phoebe.

After Coop closed the door and the blinds, he pulled the knife out of his pocket. He was about to stab himself, but then he hears a scream. Startled, he swivelled his head to find his little sister, Millie, standing in the doorway with a horrified look on her face. It was then Coop realized he had forgotten to lock the door.

Millie raced over to her brother and knocked the knife out of his hands before he could do anything. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked him, pointing to the deadly object lying on the floor.

"I'm doing what should've been done a long time ago!" Coop yelled, tears building up in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Millie asked.

"Oh, as if you don't know! Every time something goes wrong, I'm the one you blame. No one else believes me when I say Kat is an alien and that he's the cause of all these problems, not me! I'm sick of hearing, "Why can't you be more like your little sister!" So instead of being something I always was until that purple rat came into our lives, I've decided to commit suicide." Coop snapped, tears of anger falling down his face. He reached for the knife.

"NO!" Millie screamed, pulling him away. "Please, don't do this," she begged.

"And why shouldn't I?" Coop asked. He was surprised to see Millie crying. She almost never seemed to care about him.

"Because you don't know how much I envy you," she whispered, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

Coop's eyes grew wide with surprise. His little sister-the sweet little greenie girl that rarely did anything bad, never got grounded, and everyone adored-was jealous of _him_-the boy that was always blamed when something went wrong, was always grounded, and almost everyone despised.

"_You're_ jealous of _me_?" Coop asked, very confused at what Millie just said.

She nodded. "You have real friends. They believed you when you said Mr. Kat was an evil alien. Dennis and Fiona never blame you when something's broken or blown up, although I never liked it when you blamed Mr. Kat. They stick up for you, they help with any problem you have. Phoebe and I fight all the time, but she's the only friend I have. Besides, Fiona and Phoebe both love you, but no boy likes me that way."

Coop took a moment to let that all soak in. Everyone was fond of Millie, but none of them were actually her friends. Perhaps that was the reason why she always wanted to play her little games with him, her father, and her pet. The part about no boy liking her still surprised him. She was only nine, and she scared most of the boys by being tougher than them.

Before Coop could say any of this out loud, Millie spoke again. "And you get to live an adventure every day. Every time you play with Mr. Kat and "foiled his plans", it's an adventure. Nothing exciting ever happens to me in this sleepy little town. I have to be a goody two-shoes, and I can't take it anymore! I hate being a nice, proper, good little girl. I want to be wild and crazy like you. Not following orders, doing whatever I want, and at least get one **real **punishment." She sighed, "I…I'm sorry Coop."

"For what?" Coop wondered aloud. What could she possibly be sorry for?

"For always being annoying. For always tattling on you. For always yelling at you whenever you get into a fight with Mr. Kat. For framing you when I ate all the cookies. For saying I've never seen you before in my life. For embarrassing you in front of the whole school by being stronger. But mostly, for not believing you." Millie answered. "I found out yesterday that you were right. Mr. Kat is an evil alien. I found his lair when I was cleaning his scratching post. I just couldn't believe that you were right. I refused to believe that…" she wasn't able to finish her sentence, and started sobbing.

Coop gave his little sister a comforting hug. He knew how it felt to have someone you cared about turn out to be evil. He felt like he should tell her, but decided not to. If this was how she reacted to her cat being an alien, then how would she react to the truth about her real dad, and how it affected her and her brother? _Someday, _Coop thought, _I'll tell her everything._

When he let go, Millie wiped her eyes. "So, does this mean you'll be on my side?" Coop asked.

Millie smiled. "Maybe, I don't think Mr. Kat knows that I know."

"Don't worry, he'll probably find out soon enough." Coop smiled. He turned towards the knife. "What should we do with that? If Dad catches either one of us with that, we'll be in big trouble."

Millie picked up the knife. "If I get caught, I'll just say Mr. Kat was trying to kill you with this."

"You know he'll believe it even less if it's coming from you," Coop said.

Millie smirked. "I know, but maybe I'll get grounded along with you." she said, and walked out of the room.

Coop smiled to himself and thought, _Maybe she isn't so _good_ after all._

* * *

><p><strong>toonfangrl: Not so <em>good, <em>get it? Because she's scary, or at least to me. *turns to Millie* Now**** will you untie me?**

**Millie: Not until you tell me why you're acting so strange today.**

**Coop: A few hours ago, you were chasing us with a chainsaw, laughing like a maniac.**

**Dani: Do we need to get the soup?**

**toonfangrl: NO, anything but that! I'll tell you! I've been listening to a radio station, Air1, these past couple of hours, and they've calmed me by a lot. They've also cheered me up after what I was thinking of doing a few weeks ago.**

**Dani: That's it? A radio station?**

**toonfangrl: Yes, and they have my favourite kind of music. Now if you'll just untie me, I'll let you go "play" with Donald.**

**Coop, Dani, & Millie: Oh yeah. *grabs their weapons and go look for Donald***

**toonfangrl: Uh, guy's I'm still tied up here, and I'm hanging upside down. Hello? ANYONE? *cricket noise* Oh who asked you?**

**Please Read and Review, and if you'll please get me down so I can kill those three and write more chapters, that'll be great.**


	2. Secrets Revealed

**Finally! I get a proper KvK fic here that's part of some of my ideas. I won't continue this anymore until I make a DP/FOP/KvK x-over. After that, I'll make a revised edition of "Nicktoons UNITE!"with KvK in it. I am here alone while freedom rider 20 uses my muses for a fic of his, and I'm trying to find a muse that hasn't already been taken.**

**Summary: What if Mr. Burtonburger wasn't Coop and Millie's biological father? Ever wonder about the secret behind Millie's chaotic scream? Are you a phan who's still upset that DP is over? If you got hooked by any one of these questions, then this fic is for you! I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP or KvK, but I do apparently own some of the characters. Why else would Vincent ask me?**

* * *

><p>It was only two days left until Christmas, and 11 year old Coop Burtonburger was searching around the house, trying to find where his dad had hidden his Christmas presents. Unbeknownst to him, his purple cat-like alien foe was watching his every move, waiting.<p>

After checking nearly every little spot in the entire building, he suddenly remembered that there was one place he hadn't checked yet. "Dad must have hid the gifts in the attic," Coop said aloud, unaware of the hairless beast at the doorway listening to every word.

Mr. Kat, for that was his name on this planet, raced to the attic before Coop so that he could give the boy his own little present. He and other alien cats were planning an invasion on the Earth, starting with the little town Agent 27B (for that was the name they knew him by) currently resided in, otherwise known as Bootsville. It was his job to direct where the other aliens could land. But with that meddling boy Coop around, their plans weren't likely to succeed. The only way for them to make it would be for Coop not knowing about the invasion. But ever since the boy discovered their secret, he snooped around Agent 27B, never giving the furless alien a moment's rest. The only way for Coop to stop interfering would be for him not to know, or even be suspicious. So, Kat had built a device that would erase all memories about Mr. Kat being an alien.

Kat sat high on one of the trusses holding up the ceiling, waiting for Coop to find his "present". The boy came and opened the little box, disappointed and confused to find two chalkboard erasers tied to wires. Before he could react much, Kat had pressed a button on its remote control and the chalkboard erasers began rubbing in circles on the sides of Coop's head. While most of the boy's memories were being erased, some old memories were brought back. These memories occurred for when he was up to 4 years old. Most of them included his mother, but none of them had his father. In his place was a different man. This man had silver-grey hair and midnight blue eyes. This man wore formal attire at all times, except when spending time with his family. This man, although he seemed very normal, was hiding a dark secret: he wasn't fully human.

And this man was Coop and Millie's biological father.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of June, months after Coop's memories were brought back and a week after Millie stopped his attempt at suicide. He was waiting for Millie to come home from her Greenie Girls scout meeting so that he could finally have that talk with her.<p>

Millie had really changed during the last week. For starters, she stood up for her brother & father when Old Lady Munson yelled at them. She had also called Mrs. Munson by the name they made for her. Millie had also stopped doing as many good deeds as she used to, but she didn't stop completely. She had also gotten into more trouble, but she still only got time-outs. She pretended to still love the cat, but she didn't defend for him as much as before. She worked as a double agent, snooping around Kat's lair and filling Coop in on Kat's latest plans. Everyone was confused at Millie's change in behaviour and personality, but Coop knew why she was acting this way.

When Coop heard his dad's car pull up in the driveway, he knew his little sister was home. He bolted out of the room and down the stairs. He greeted both of them, and then silently led Millie to his room. After double-checking to make sure his room wasn't bugged or anything, Millie finally asked him "Coop, you called me here for a reason. What did you need to tell me?"

It was now or never. Coop took a deep breath, and turned to face his sister. "Millie," he said uneasily, "there's something you should know about our dad."

"Like what?"

"He isn't our real dad."

"What?"

"Mom got divorced when I was only four and you were only two. Within a year, she got married to Mr. Burtonburger, became ill, and passed away." Coop explained.

"But if heisn't our real dad, then who is?" Millie asked, her eyes filled with wonder & fear.

Coop sighed. "I don't know his name, but I do know one thing," he paused, then continued in a low voice, "He isn't fully human."

"W-what do you mean, he's not fully human?" Millie asked fearfully.

"Well," her brother began, I found out when I was searching our house, back when I was just four years old…"

* * *

><p>4-year-old Coop Masters was wandering around his enormous home, exploring every room he found. He came upon one room that had a wall covered with bookshelves, but the things that first caught the boy's attention were the 2 golden footballs on the pillars near the opposite wall. Coop tried to pull one of the footballs off, but it just tilted downwards. Suddenly, the wall opened up to reveal a staircase. Even more curious than before, the little boy climbed down the stairs. As he got lower, he noticed it got darker and creepier. At the bottom, he found a strange room. It looked like a science lab, but it had strange devices lying around everywhere, odd-looking substances on the table, and a swirling green portal on the other side of the room.<p>

"Coop?" said a voice from behind asked.

At the sound of his name, he turned around. When he saw who-or rather what- it really was, he screamed in terror. There was a ghost standing right there in front of him .The creature had pale blue skin and eyes that were completely red. His black hair stood upward, pointed to look somewhat like devil horns. His outfit was a white jumpsuit with a white cape that was red on the inside. But his voice sounded so familiar.

"Daddy?" Coop asked, fearfully looking around for his father. He wanted to run, but something was stopping him. Two black rings appeared around the ghost's waist, and he turned into someone he knew very well.

"Coop, what are you doing here? This lab was supposed to be-"he didn't finish, for at that moment his son ran away, screaming for his mother.

* * *

><p>"…Dad started to chase after me, and we eventually ran into Mom. I told her about Dad being a ghost-or half ghost at least-and he explained everything else. Everything changed after that. They kept yelling at each other, and two weeks after, we left him." Coop finished.<p>

Millie was shocked and scared. "But if our dad's half ghost, then what does that make us?"

"I don't know, but we're not 100% human either." Coop answered. "Our powers are already being developed."

"Powers?" Millie asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"I think your scream is one of your powers. Chaos usually happens when you scream like that. And one time, dark clouds started swirling in the sky, and it rained. I JUST WONDER ABOUT Mollie…" Coop trailed off in his thoughts.

Millie shook her head in disbelief. It snapped back up when she asked "But that's only me. What about you and your powers?"

"Remember that time I was learning magic? I think some of it was actually my powers. Well, at least the teleporting. That was the only thing I just did without learning how. It just happened, and I learned to control it." Coop answered. "I can still do it, but it uses up quite a lot of energy."

"I-Is there any way that we could…just be…normal humans?" Millie stammered nervously.

"I don't know how or even IF there is a way. We can just live like how we used to just before this moment, but you know that we can never be normal." Coop replied, sadly.

There was a silence that followed. It was interrupted when their _step_-dad called for them. They followed obediently, too shaken up too say or do anything else. For they both knew all too well that no matter how normal their lives may seem, they could never be.

Cat or no cat.

* * *

><p><strong>See, this is why I had those three as my muses. They are siblings with ghost powers and Vlad is their father. They will meet again, someday...<strong>

**Well, that wraps it up for now. I'll be updating 100 Moments and Anybody Who Cares until I get infected with writer's block, after New Year's, or when I just desperately want to do one of my original ideas.**

**7 days until Halloween and counting. Please read and review!**


End file.
